youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 3 Water Girls (Episode List)
A list of episodes in the show The 3 Water Girls. Season 1 Episode 1: Something Fishy Part 1 Upload Date: September 2, 2011 Nikki and Melissa go to Selena's house to try out her new waterslide. The next day, the girls get a big surprise. Part 2 Upload Date: September 2, 2011 The girls have a sleepover at Selena's house. They realize that their mermaid transformation was no dream. Wanting to find out more, they go for a little swim. Episode 2: Diving In Upload Date: September 2, 2011 The girls wake up the morning after the sleepover, thinking the whole mermaid thing was just a dream, so they test it by getting wet. After figuring out how it happened, they decide to go for their first swim. Episode 3: A Day at the Beach Part 1 Upload Date: September 2, 2011 The girls go for a walk on the beach, and find a tiny box with a note inside saying not to look at the eclipse. Keeping the box, the girls go for a swim. Part 2 Upload Date: December 21, 2011 The girls take their first swim in the ocean. When Selena's mom accidentally turns the sprinkler on them, they pop tails. Part 3 Upload Date: December 21, 2011 The girls wake up after the eclipse, very confused, and try to figure out what happened. Episode 4 Upload Date: December 21, 2011 Nikki accidentally gets wet while the girls do homework. The girls also figure out some new powers--Nikki knocking things over, Melissa turning off electrical things, and Selena levitating. Episode 5: The Rings Part 1 Upload Date: December 21, 2011 The girls find a set of identical rings. They think it has something to do with them being mermaids, and are, of course, correct. Part 2 Upload Date: December 21, 2011 The girls discover that all of them have found matching rings, and with them gained new powers. Episode 6: Who Had Seen Them? Upload Date: December 21, 2011 The girls are just getting back to Melissa's house after seeing the movie "Dolphin Tale." They discover a book containing their secrets, and start to wonder if they've been seen. Episode 7 Upload Date: December 21, 2011 Episode 8: Season Finale Part 1 Upload Date: January 20, 2012 Melissa wakes up in the middle of the night. She runs to the bathroom, and the sink turns on all by itself. She calls Selena and tells her to come over with Nikki ASAP. When the girls arrive, Melissa has already been attacked by the water. When Selena transforms, everything goes downhill. Part 2 Upload Date: January 20, 2012 With Nikki's help, Selena gets dried off. When Nikki gets controlled by the eclipse, Selena and Melissa try to get her back on track, but end up out of control themselves. Season 2 Episode 1: Kylie Arrives Part 1 Upload Date: March 27, 2012 The girls are talking about something that happened at school. When a girl named Kylie rolls along, they find out her secret, and she finds out theirs. Part 2 Upload Date: Kylie accidentally gets wet, popping a tail. The other girls tell Kylie all about their powers, and she invites them to sleep over. Episode 2: Heat Vision Part 1 Upload Date: April 19, 2012 Kylie warns the girls that there will be an eclipse that night. Sure enough, something weird happens to Nikki and her powers. Part 2 Upload Date: April 29, 2012 The eclipse continues to cause chaos for the girls. Episode 3: The Lockets Part 1 Upload Date: April 24, 2012 Kylie's brother has a hockey game, which Kylie isn't very enthusiastic about. Her friends volunteer to go along with her to keep her company. There, they wander off and discover a lake, and something special. Part 2 Upload Date: May 3, 2012 Selena reads something shocking in the book: returning their lockets to the lake brings a few nasty side effects. Episode 4: Surprise!! Upload Date: May 3, 2012 It's Kylie's birthday! The girls kick off the day with an insane algebra quiz, but end it with a surprise sleepover birthday party. Episode 5: Missing Part 1 Upload Date: May 8, 2012 Kylie, Nikki, and Selena are all taking a walk when it starts to rain. Kylie teleports away, but Nikki And Selena pop tails in Melissa's backyard. When Kylie ends up in Peru with an evil mermaid hunter, the girls get worried. Part 2 Upload Date: June 19, 2012 The girls are still searching for Kylie. They finally find her and her captor in Peru. Using their powers against the mermaid hunter, they defeat him and get out of there. Category:The 3 Water Girls Category:Episode List Category:Missing Episodes Category:Irregular Titles Category:One Day, Multiple Episodes